guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cure Hex
HEALER'S REJOICE! Zulu Inuoe 06:42, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Thank goodness. 23:52, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::Enchantment spell? PaintballerOWNZ 01:09, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::Doesn't look like it. Btw: OH MY GOD, Healer-only Monks are one step closer to finally being of equal value to Prot Monks and mixed Monks. The healing will surely be tuned down for the skill, seriously. This is almost a Healing Whisper + hex removal for crying out loud... (T/ ) 01:14, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Except for the fact that its conditional and requires you to remove a hex for the heal to kick in. I dont know if it will replace Veil tho on a backline skill bar as pre-veiling rocks --Wakka 06:20, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Majority of low to mid level play, people can't pre-veil for crap. That, and this heals on hex removal, so those using Deny Hexes (pretty much everyone these days), this will replace it, giving a nice anti-pressure hex removal+heal in one. As Ensign said, this will replace all spot hex removal on every Monk bar. --Kale Ironfist 07:29, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Hey Entropy, you gotta make a 1337 template just for this skill, seriously, healers needed this. Armor of the Sun 17:13, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::needs better cast time to fit onto (decent monks') prot bars along with goh etc. Phool 20:54, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Eh? Most monks use Deny Hexes as basic spot hex removal, period. With most prot monks using 10 HP for GoH, this would easily replace Deny. No need for it to have better activation time, since it heals for quite a bit. --Kale Ironfist 21:34, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Using deny hex if you're not going to be getting rid of 2 hexes is pretty daft. Holy veil excels at removing harmful hexes, as does deep hex removal. This can't combat hexes nearly effectively as veil or deep removal, so why take a conditional pressure reducer over an unconditional one like GoH? Skill bar compression is not a serious answer in this instance imo. Phool 21:43, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::If your team brought hex removal to combat hexes, then this isn't conditional really... Plus the majority of players can't pre-veil as I said above, so if they can't, they're going to be taking this because it's better than Deny, Smite or Holy Veil (to them anyway). Plus, the heal is gigantic, on a standard prot bar, that's 122 health just for removing a hex. As for replacing GoH, what the heck? Who said anything about replacing that skill? That's a stupid idea, and I've never advocated it. --Kale Ironfist 21:52, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I don't know whether it's true most players can preveil or not, I certainly can and could to moderate effectiveness well before I came to consider myself a competent monk player. You're putting words in my mouth about it replacing GoH. If you're suggesting replacing veil/deny/purge you're going to really suffer against heavy hex teams and vs anti-caster hexes especially, yet the skill is only usable vs teams with some hexes. That's quite a wide area of viability but a very minimal area of great effectiveness. It's not that it's a bad skill, there just strike me as better options - I want my hex removal/preventation to actually counter the hexes themselves, not provide an unrelated benefit, albeit a quite considerable one. A 1-hex deep spot removal is a poor response to that more important function. Phool 22:11, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Ahem, this wins most for PvE, not PvP. 22:19, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::"You're putting words in my mouth about it replacing GoH" uh, then what do you call this, "so why take a conditional pressure reducer over an unconditional one like GoH?"?. Regardless hex heavy teams aren't going to exist in the meta, mostly due to the hex removal buffs, and more importantly, Izzy is making sure they aren't able to completely dominate other teams. When the meta shifts back to hex heavy (if ever), then switch from Cure Hex to Holy Veil. As it is, hex stacks will be cleared by Convert, Purge or Expel, and Cure Hex gives the option to replace lost health in removing a hex, making it a very attractive alternative for single hex removal. --Kale Ironfist 02:19, 8 August 2007 (CDT) This spell is what Remove Hex SHOULD ALREADY BE DOING (with the 8 second recharge still kept but a smaller heal). Neither of them will see play over Deny Hexes or Holy Veil if they remain as they are now. Zuranthium 13:05, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Seeing how almost everyone uses Holy Veil as a cast-remove instead of what you should be doing (precasting, making it a pain to use on you, removing at a key hex before a cover can be added) this would replace it since this has same cost/cooldown/recharge and heals em too --Gimmethegepgun 13:16, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::most teams have enough hexes to ensure constant hexes on a Holy Veil reliant bar therefore the Holy Veil skill is frequently used as a spot hex removal after the initial pre-veiling. Of course it's reapplied before hexes are cast during the lulls, but saying it's stupid to use Holy Veil as spot hex removal is expecting every match to play in an ideal manner. ::In TA, I would take Veil over this still. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:58, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::Thinking about it more, there could be room for both spells. Bump Remove Hex down to a 7 second recharge and then put this skill as a 9 second recharge but drop the healing amount a bit (more constant removal is more important than a large heal). You still really, really want a Holy Veil on one of your Monks for GvG but those buffs gives the second Monk options for what kind of removal they want. Zuranthium 04:01, 1 September 2007 (CDT) No effect from healer's boon yeah, just like healing ribbon, this isn't boosted by healer's boon at all. perhaps a glitch? i know enchantments and stuff aren't boosted, but this should work... ~Avatarian 86 13:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Should I add a note in about how it doesn't get affected by healer's boon (besides the 1/2 cast time)? AFAIK, it should be boosted. Even conditional stuff like Dwayna's Kiss works with healer's boon. ~Avatarian 86 00:57, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Healer's Boon pretty much affects all direct healing skills (not enchantements like Heal B or lol mending.) before and in NF. Prehaps they haven't implemented it on the gwen skills. Flechette 01:06, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Well, cure hex isn't exactly a direct healing skill. It only heals if a hex is removed. --Vinnie5 16:13, 11 September 2007 (CDT) This skill doesn't appear on the hex removal skills quick reference. Anyone with the know-how want to add it? Actually, recently I've seen this affected by Healer's Boon. 114 -> 171 means HB affects this. DancingZombies 04:26, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :It was changed a looong time ago. Note that the last signed comment was in September of '07? 04:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, if someone came to the talk page looking for if this was affected or not, then they'd be misinformed. Granted, it only required a bit of testing, but it might dissuade them from trying it in the first place. DancingZombies 17:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Possible Warrior Use You can't always rely on a monk to remove all your hexes and conditions on an 8 man team, as they have enough to do healing, so i generally take either a hex removal or condition removal skill with me when in PVE. This is cheap and not a bad self heal with minor points in healing for a W/Mo. Obviously it's conditional and would only be taken on your skill bar in hex heavy areas. What do you think? Diablo The Punisher 07:18, 25 September 2007 (CDT) In hex heavy areas, Purge Signet > All other removals, for war that is. Random Activation I've been using this in RA and it will sometimes randomly automatically activate. ~~ :Take off the oven mitts --62.56.57.8 02:02, 13 November 2007 (UTC)